U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,120 to Andrew P. Shveda discloses a combination package for a primary product and a secondary product complementary to the primary product. The combination package is of the type having a tubular sidewall member and a bottom closure member attached to the sidewall member. The bottom closure member is spaced apart from the lowermost portion of the sidewall member to define a secondary product containment volume. A secondary product is placed in this volume and held in place with a restraining means such as a glue spot or a film of material over the end of the sidewall member. The secondary product may be placed in position at the time of manufacture of the package.
However, whenever blending the primary product with the secondary product, a bottom or sealing disk should be first removed from the bottom chamber (24) and a package for storing the secondary product (18) should be broken to fill the secondary product (18) into the upper chamber (22) to be mixed with the primary product kept in the upper chamber (22), causing inconvenience for a user.